Their Four Letter Word
by AzawaRocks
Summary: Years into the future, many members for Fairy Tail have gotten married and had children. With Erza Scarlet as the new master, nothing can go wrong right? But then a new enemy comes, claiming that Fairy Tail has stolen one of their own, a blue haired boy that stumbled into the guild six years prior. What will Fairy Tail do to save itself and the boy?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

… … … … …

The white haired girl's eyes widen, her arm outstretched. His fingertips touched hers before he was yanked away. Screaming for the bloodied brunette, she was held back from running after him. She did not even care if she hurt herself further, she wanted him back. She would have rather had it be her that was being taken away than him. She struggled as best as she could but with three people holding her back, all she could do was scream. Scream for him to come back, for the evil mage to let him go. Tears streaked down the young mage's face, slowly tracing her cheek and dropping to the ground with silent sadness amid her screams. Her rival and best friend was gone; He was taken away by that evil mage. What was she going to tell her mother, Mirajane? Better yet, what was she going to tell Laxus, his father? What was she going to tell Master Scarlet?

Rage began to boil in the pits of her stomach. She could not even see him anymore. Using her anger to pull herself away from the arms that held her back, she spun around, facing the blue haired boy of the group. His red eyes gave her a terrified look as she intimidatingly glared at him through blue eyes that were as cold as ice. She then shot looks at the other two, who proceeded to take a step back each. Finally, with a cold glare of hatred, she attacked.

Tackling the blue haired boy to the ground, she began to repeatedly punch him in the face until she was pulled off. She spat at him. She kicked to get free from the grasps of whoever was holding her back as she screamed, "How does it feel to have caused all of this?! You bastard! Aiden is gone and it's all your fault! I HATE you Damien! Go back to that stupid dark guild that you came from! Damien Redfox, you'll pay for this!"

"Ella, calm down!" yelled the dragon slayer who was holding her back. She cursed the fact she was smaller than him. She could not reach her fists around to deliver a punch to his face hard enough to have him drop her. The pink haired boy did his best to hold back Ella, but she kept thrashing around which made it extremely difficult.

"Oliver, put me down! I'm going to get him for putting a target on all our backs! He knew, he knew! He lied about not knowing who he was! He wanted to hurt us!" shouted Ella. Oliver began to drag her away from Damien as he was helped up by Thomas, the final male there.

Oliver dragged Ella a ways away before setting her down. He spun her around and gave her a loud slap across her face. The sound the only thing in the air a shriek from the girl after the slap. He was hoping it would pull her back to reality. Calmly, he spoke, "You need to pull yourself together. You're hurt, we all are. We'll get Aiden back, I swear it Ella. I know how close you two are. He'll be back, even if Laxus has to tear that dark guild apart wall by wall."

"He could be dead Oliver! Oli, he could be dead! Or he could be being tortured! He's my best friend, I can't let this happen to him! I have to go get him back. I don't care what you say, I'm going," stated the girl. She started to march off in the direction she was dragged from, back towards the way Aiden was taken. Oliver caught her arm by the wrist with his left hand.

"I don't like doing this. But it has to be done. I'm sorry," said Oliver. He then swung his right fist, connecting it with her face. She then fell to the ground, dazed. She tried to push herself up, but he delivered a kick to her side, causing her to writhe in pain. Oliver spoke again, "Do I have to keep this up until you're knocked out or are you coming back to the guild with me? Because I will do that. You were more hurt in that than me. It wouldn't take long."

Ella scoffed at him, giving him a look that could only be taken as "try me". She rolled to the side, pushing herself up. "Look here Oli," said Ella. "I don't want to fight you. But if you are going to stay in my way, I'll beat you. I'm going to get Aiden back, one way or another."

"Let's go then. I'm all fired up!" yelled Oliver. Elsewhere, Thomas had helped Damien up. The blue haired boy exchanged looks with the black haired one. Each were confused, mad, but mostly hurt. Damien was hurt at the betrayal he made Ella feel, he did not mean for it to happen. Up until recently, he truly did not know his ties to a dark guild. He had spent six years at Fairy Tail. However, he was also the reason the dark guild came, they wanted him back. It made him sick to his stomach. Thomas was hurt because Aiden was gone. His leader was stolen away and now it was his job to lead. Normally, he would be happy to lead, but not he was at a loss for words. How could he rally the troops? He did not even know where everyone was.

"Thomas, am I a bad person because of my past?" asked Damien, breaking the silence.

"Why would you ask that? Because of what Ella said? She was out of hand and wrong. You know that no one else feels that way," replied Thomas.

Damien shuffled his feet, "I don't feel like a good person."

"Well that doesn't mean you aren't one. Levy's rubbed off on you and made you cautious," started Thomas. "Now come on, let's go find Oli and little miss attitude." Leading the way, Thomas dragged Damien along with him as they started back towards the guild, hoping to run into Oliver and Ella along the way. Everything was falling into place for the dark guild, whose plans started back on the day Damien stumbled into Fairy Tail, six years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: A Blast to the Past

Six years ago, in the East Forest, Aiden and Ella were preparing to spar. Aiden was cracking his knuckles, carefully watching Ella who bouncing back and and forth in place as her hair bun bobbed. She had been excited for this match all week, she could not wait to beat up her rival even if he got some shots in on her. Her hands were in fists as she grinned at him, "You ready to go yet?"

"Let's make a bet, Girly. If I win, you're going out to eat with me" stated Aiden.

"And when I win, you aren't allowed to ask me that for a month," replied Ella.

The brunette picked up his sword, swinging it around before pointing it at Ella. The white haired girl was completely unphased and did not even look for a weapon. Aiden asked, "You don't want a sword?"

"I don't need one to beat you and yours," was Ella's only reply. She then planted her feet, taking a fighting stance and motioning for him to go first. She did not like the term "ladies first" and almost always refused to attack first. Aiden tightly gripped the sword, running towards Ella. She dove forward, rolling and sliding between his legs. Placing her hands beside her head and planting her feet, she flipped her body upward. Spinning on her heel, she sent her other foot towards his hip. Luckily for Aiden, he had noticed where she had went and continued forward to easily avoid her kick, turning around to face her after he stopped. Ella grinned, "Awh, Aiden. You seem off your game today."

"Oh shut up Ella," replied Aiden.

"You're the 'skilled swordsman' here, to quote yourself. You aren't even trying your best," retorted the girl. Her grin never faded as she dashed towards him. However, her efforts of whatever she wanted to do would fail. He had noticed a branch not too far above him. Once she was close enough, he jumped up and grabbed it, swinging his foot forward. His foot connected with her chest, kicking her backwards as he dropped to the ground. She fell down, laying back with her left arm over her chest as his sword was now pointed over her heart as the male stood before her.

Aiden smirked, "And you said I wasn't trying."

"Well just because now you are doesn't mean anything," replied Ella.

"How so?" asked Aiden. Ella's answer was clear as she used the conversation as a distraction. She brought her left arm up, using her elbow to knock the sword left. She swung her right knee up, hitting his leg as she rolled away from him. She once more got up, grinning.

"That's how," stated the girl. However, before the spar could continue, a blue haired boy around their age stumbled into the scene. He was bloodied and beaten, a scar shown on his chest. His pants were bloodstained and his shirt was tying off his arm to slow the bleeding. Aiden dropped his sword and ran over, catching the male and laying him on the ground as he passed out.

"Ella...this is bad. Go get Wendy and my dad!" command Aiden. Ella blinked, looking over both males once. Aiden gave her a sharp look, causing her to dash off as fast as she could to the guild, knowing that he could lead her through any strife. Once she got the she forced her way through the door, grabbing Wendy and Laxus by the arms, pulling them back to the East Forest. She did not even bother to explain as she brought the adults to the scene. Once there, she let go of their hands. Aiden's hands were coated in the other's blood, and though he would not say it, he was severely afraid. Wendy rushed over to the boy, checking him over once before using her magic to heal him. However, he was still out cold.

"What happened?" demanded Laxus as he picked up the blue haired male. Slinging the male over his shoulder his eyes narrowed at Ella and Aiden.

"He just stumbled in, I promise," said Aiden. Ella nodded in agreement. Laxus then led the group back to the guild, where the male was put into the infirmary under Wendy's care. Days passed before the male began to stir. And he was the talk of the guild. A ten year old stumbling into the guild was big news. Because of his unknown past and age, at the time it was decided he should be placed within a home for at least a small while. Most were happy to oblige; however one family seemed to fit the bill the most.

"You ready to be placed in someone's care?" asked Makarov. "What did you say your name was, again?"

"Not sure," the boy shrugged. He did not care either way about the placement or his name. To be honest, he did not care about much except for having fun. He was laying on the cot in the infirmary so that his head was over the edge and upside down to cause all the blood to rush to his brain. He spoke again, "I really don't care who I'm stuck with or what my name is as long as it's cool. Nothing lame like...Steffon. Ew. Something cool like Damien! Hm...I like that. My name's Damien now!"

During the time that Damien was talking, Makarov has let Levy and Gajeel in. The bluenette leaned over slightly, grinning at the boy. "Nice to meet you, Damien." she said. "My name's Levy and this is Gajeel."

"You're short. Shorty pants," chuckled Damien, he rolled over and out of the cot. After hitting the floor with a thud, Damien dusted himself off. He obnoxiously waved his hand by his head, sticking his tongue out at Levy and Gajeel. His navy eyes pinched shut as pranced around the infirmary as if he owned the place. The pair were in for a tough adjustment to the rowdy kid joining them, but one they happily accepted.


End file.
